famiglia
by lou-haru
Summary: The feeling of belongingness is something a family often gives to you... But it doesn't always mean that it has to be by blood.


**Three words: Inazuma. Ares. HYPE.**

 **I'm so excited for it, even if it's still next year. But since college will feel fast to me, 2017 will probs come by quickly haha.**

 **Anyway, this is some thing that my friends and I are doing, where we give each other prompts and we will write something. My prompt was Yukimura and anything that has to do with mafia/gang.**

 **So, enjoy~**

* * *

 _Family?_

Ha, like hell would I believe in such bond like that. Families can pretty much abandon you at their own selfishness.

I just came home from school one day to see my parents and their belongings gone, with only a note on the dining table saying that they couldn't pay the debt of some guys and they had just left.

For a few days, I just went on with my life, and I was pretty much upset with my parents... But when they came and asked me for the money, since they couldn't find my parents anywhere - I merely replied with an 'I don't know.'

 _"We'll return soon, so you better hand us the money."_

They said. Even when I kept telling them that my parents never left me with any money.

And when they found the note, they directed their rage towards me. Saying that with my parents' fault, I would be at blame as well.

I'm pretty sure that there's a saying that goes, "The fault of the father is not the fault of the son." I swear… I do not have a fault in the debt. I mean… I'm just a junior high student.

Weeks went by, I stayed in my friends' houses, but those mafia people still continued to pester me about it. Are they in-denial or something? I don't have it!

My friends from school told me to go to court for it - but some argued that they would probably have lawyers on their side, so it's not guaranteed.

By the end of winter, I simply placed all my hate from the mafia to my parents. If they had just confronted the mafia, they wouldn't be in this mess... I wouldn't be in this mess. Constantly going from one friend's house to another, in fear that the mafia could also get them and the very fact that I could be bothering them.

If it weren't for my parents' problems... faults... I wouldn't be having this sort of problem.

 **.:..::..:.**

It's the start of a new school year, and the mafia had stopped pestering me. My friend, whose family owns an apartment complex, asked his parents if I could stay in one of the units - to which they accepted and I was grateful for it. I started doing part-time jobs, to make a simple living for myself.

I stopped going to school since I don't have the means to pay (they couldn't had at least left something for my education?), and my friend's family is okay with me just staying in one of their units for free. I guess they felt sorry for me or something like that…

Oh well...

Another thing that I'm grateful for, despite everything that has happened is that I'm still able to play soccer with my friends, although they could get a bit busy... But they still make the time to accompany me and play soccer with me.

 **.:..::..:.**

As I got home from my part-time job, I saw a black suited man just outside my door. "Do you need something?" I had asked as I neared him.

He reacted to my voice and looked at me, "Are you Yukimura Hyouga-kun?"

"Uhm... Yes, that would be me..." I said cautiously

"Oh, that's good. Is it okay if we go in and talk?"

"Uhm-"

"Don't worry," he interjected me with a gentle smile, "I'm just here for a friendly chat." He told me with a smile.

Despite the fact that he could be part of the mafia after my parents, I still let him in.

I served him tea, and when I sat across him by the coffee table, he cleared his throat and started talking to me seriously, "I came here to talk about your parents."

I stopped breathing at the mention of my parents… Are they from the social service or something?!

"I'm not from the government, if that's what you're thinking about…" he said, reading my mind.

I released a relieved sigh.

"I'm from the mafia." He said bluntly, this time I thought my heart stop, "M-Mafia?"

The man had nodded, "The same mafia that had asked you where your parents were."

"I-If it's where they are, like I said, I don't—"

"We already found them." He interrupted me.

"You what?"

"We found them."

"W-When?"

"Just when we were told to stop interrogating you."

"Then…"

"They won't come back though. They're gone."

Gone? My parents… are gone? I mean, sure I resented them for leaving me… But… They were my parents…

"They did resent what they did to you though..." he told me as I just stared at my hands.

He breathed out a sigh, "I'm sorry…" he said solemnly.

"Eh?" I looked up to see the man looking at me with pity, "Why?" I asked him.

He smiled sadly at me, "It's just sad to lose someone."

I didn't say another word, but having him feel pity on me – I don't know what to make of it, he's part of the mafia, isn't he?

"Anyway, because of your parents death… I decided to take you in…"

…WHAT?! Me?! Taken in by the mafia?! The same mafia that kept tabs on my parents and interrogated me on where they were?!

My thoughts were probably reflected on my face as the man had lightly chuckled at me, "Don't worry. The boss is okay with it. And the other members won't do anything to hurt you once you're part of the gang."

"But…"

"It'll be fine. You're with me." He smiled, "Ah, I haven't introduced myself didn't I? I'm Fubuki Shirou, nice to meet you, Yukimura-kun."

"A-Ah… Nice to meet you too, Fubuki-san…" I said, still not comprehending the whole situation. But, it seems that he didn't allow me to think about it any longer as he had asked me to pack my things and we will be going to his place at once.

Taking my things, I said my farewell to my friend and his family and thanked them for accommodating me this whole time… And with that, I joined the mafia.

 **.:..::..:.**

Apparently, I don't just 'become' one of the mafia people. I have an initiation test.

It's some sort of brotherhood, according to Fubuki-san, and has a hierarchy.

There's the boss, under him is the underboss, and under him are the 'capos' or family/gang heads. Fubuki-san is one of them and each family/gang have their own specific duty. For example, the ones who charged my parents are the Kumazakis while the ones who chases down those who don't pay their debts are the Shirosakis. Fubuki-san's duty is to wipe out any other evidences, from how he worded it to me.

Finally, I was accepted into the mafia and passed the initiation test – which was weird… and hellish by the way. As I headed to the Fubuki household, I noticed that all the lights were off. It's only been a few weeks and I had already been acquainted with the people under the Fubuki household. A few of them are my age, actually.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out, and once I had fully entered, party poppers were popped out and the lights were now on.

"Congratulations and welcome to the Fubuki household, Yukimura!" everyone shouted

"Eh?"

"It's a party for passing the initiation test and fully accepted into the household." Fubuki-san said to me as he handed me a drink.

"Thanks, everyone…" I said with a small smile.

Everyone started congratulating me and they also asked me how the test was, saying that it was different per person. Soon, the party ended and everyone went back to their rooms after cleaning the mess up.

I stayed behind and soon Fubuki-san came up to me, holding what it seemed to be a soccer ball. "You play soccer, Fubuki-san?"

He smiled at me and nodded, "Yeah, before I became the head of this household, I dreamed of becoming a pro." He shrugged, "But it seems that I had to stay here and manage this household."

"I see."

"Would you like to play? I heard that this was your club in school."

I looked up him excitedly; it's been awhile since I've played. "Yeah!" I said happily.

The two of us headed to an open area of the household and started playing, but since it was quite small, we just passed the ball to each other, "Hey Fubuki-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you play soccer?"

"I played with my brother when I was younger."

"You had a brother?" I said, as I passed back the ball.

"Yeah. But he's gone now." He said, passing the ball back to me. "Eh? He's…"

"Yeah…" he said sadly, "But… It was a long time ago…" he said with a small smile.

I looked down at the ball beneath my foot. "Yukimura-kun?"

"Hm?"

"The ball."

"O-Oh, sorry." I said as I kicked the ball to him.

"But, it's fine now. I'm fine now."

"How come?"

"I've got a huge family now." He said with a smile, "It may not be a perfect one, since we're a mafia group… But we help each other out and enjoy each other's company… So, I'd say that this is a really great family to be in." his smile turned into a huge grin. The way he said it made him sound like a really proud parent… Well, he is the head of the household…

"I see…"

"And it's bigger and livelier now too."

"Eh?"

"Because you're in it."

I flinched at his words, ever since my parents left me, I didn't really think much about family and all those things… Even when I had passed the initiation test and was accepted into the Fubuki household, I didn't consider nor think about them as my family.

"Yukimura-kun?" he called my name and as I had looked at him, he was already in front of me, holding the soccer ball.

"Y-Yeah…?"

He handed me the soccer ball, and with a warm smile – that slightly reminded me of my parents, and said to me, "Welcome to the Fubuki family… Hyouga-kun."

 _Family…?_

 _Maybe… Just maybe… I can enjoy having a family once again…_

* * *

 **I think I butchered the last part...**

 **Haha, so... Just a few notes:**

 **\- When I was given the prompt of mafia, I was thinking that I should put Yukimura as part of the mafia already, but had difficulty in thinking of a plot or well a plot that I could make at least 1K words with lol. Then I researched about mafias (since I had limited info about it... I mean, watching Katekyo Reborn isn't enough you know), and technically they are family and an Italian version of a yakuza/clan in Japan (I honestly can't grasp yakuzas yet, but clans are all over Japan so... and other countries use that term as well for their huge family. A yakuza can be a clan, but a clan isn't necessarily a yakuza - is what I imagined lmao).**

 **\- After researching, I just went around with 'family'. Okay, so why? Well, I just based this fic out of the whole story of Yukimura in the canon InaGO plot. He thought he was betrayed/abandoned by Fubuki, but found light again by the same guy/Raimon. So, in this fic (Mafia!AU), he would feel betrayed/abandoned by his own family. Then finds a whole new family with the mafia (Fubuki), just as Fubuki gave back the love for soccer to Yukimura.**

 **\- So I basically based this fic on the canon of Yukimura and the term 'family' lmao**

 **I listed these off because I felt like I probably butchered the ending. /weeps**

 **/writing in first POV is such a pain /cries**

 **But I hoped you enjoyed this fic all the same!**


End file.
